


易主

by XiYuan01



Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: Concerning Southern Isles, Concerning Westergaards, Gen, Post-Frozen (2013)
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-07-27 14:43:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16221236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XiYuan01/pseuds/XiYuan01
Summary: 汉斯回到南部群岛接受自己的审判，事情却远比他想象中复杂得多。[半架空历史向 私设众多 大片原创人物出没]“那神圣的冠冕不属于任何人，甚至不属于韦斯特高家族。从她诞生的那一天起，她象征的是整个南部群岛王国。一种不可征服的意志，一种不可玷污的荣耀。王冠在君王中代代相传，这意志与荣耀在传承中生生不息。”





	1. Chapter 1

  一八三九年，仲夏节后。

  马蒂亚斯或许可以把那些渔民以及往返于威瑟顿与南部群岛间的船员们近来的热门话题当作谣言，但他不可能否认那场违反自然规律的寒潮；正如同他现在分明地看见了跟随着伊莎贝拉号的法国三桅帆船，而那艘船同行的目的绝非护送，伊莎贝拉号有条不紊地驶入港口，让人坚信所谓冰雪风暴给她带去的损害顶多是几道划伤──没有哪里的船只会因为这些小毛病而需要护航，更何况她来自南部群岛。不过倒也谢天谢地，照那些谣言看，她早该在阿伦戴尔女王的那场灾难中沉至峡湾底部。

  码头上的人们议论纷纷，他也当然和人群一样，对法国船的到来感到好奇，但他心中显然多了不安。他瞥见一个满脸皱纹，须发花白的老渔夫正坐在木箱上，眯着眼若有所思地望向那艘外来船。老渔夫将手从发亮的裤子上挪开，把那看上去和他一样古老的烟斗送到嘴边。

  马蒂亚斯的注意被洪亮的吆喝扰乱，他将目光从老渔夫身上移开，意识到伊莎贝拉号的船员们已放下船锚，使她稳当地停在了港口。

  伊莎贝拉号的船长拉森是位经验丰富、处事沉稳的水手，即使上了年纪，依旧灵活精明。船长来到马蒂亚斯面前，他眉头微皱，神情给人一种不妙的预感。

  “船长先生，路上辛苦了，”他关怀地笑了笑，“那艘船……怎么回事？”

  “出了点状况，殿下。那艘船，是阿伦戴尔的女王委托来的。汉斯殿下他……”

  “汉斯，汉斯出了什么事？”听到这个最为关键的名字，他不由得感到一阵焦虑。

  “抱歉，殿下，但我想由使臣大人告诉您更为合适。”拉森船长向马蒂亚斯示意。那穿着华贵光鲜的使臣正向他们以一种优雅的姿态走来。

  “亲王殿下。”使臣欠了欠身，用自己的母语说道。

  马蒂亚斯不着痕迹地打量了一眼异国的使臣，细长挺直的体型与瘦长的脸型，以及那撮小胡子，他凭这些特点很快在记忆中找到了对方。

  “您好，弗朗索瓦阁下，我有什么能为您效劳的吗？”他用同样无可挑剔的法语回应道。

  使臣微笑的样子并没让他放松下来，他对他没有多少特别的印象，仅仅见过几面，并听闻弗朗索瓦曾造访过欧罗巴的诸多国家。选择弗朗索瓦这种体形特征的人担任外交使臣，只怕是想掩饰法国隐藏在正人君子外表下那颗吃人怪物的内心，他想，眼前的人看上去富于谋略。

  “阿伦戴尔的女王陛下委托我将汉斯亲王遣送回贵国，并把这封信转交给国王陛下。我感到非常遗憾，但也不得不告诉您，您的弟弟企图篡取阿伦戴尔的王位，并且企图谋杀女王。”

  “这真是，一个可怕的噩耗。女王现在可安好？”他庆幸对方说的是法语，否则，这番话足以引起现场的骚动，让情况变得混乱。

  “女王并无大碍。陛下她选择宽恕汉斯亲王。”

  “那就好。我非常感激女王陛下的宽容，同时也为愚弟的作为深表歉意。我会立即安排您会见国王陛下的。”

  大使道过谢便暂时离开了他的视线，恰巧碰上柠檬从马蒂亚斯身边经过。看见她，他心中一丝柔情替换了一部分冷静。他轻柔地抚摸马儿颈部细密的浅橙色毛发，却不及自己弟弟对她的极度宠溺。“真是糟透了吧，柠檬？他怎么样了？”柠檬打了个响鼻。

  暂时少了使臣虎视眈眈的注视，表演结束，马蒂亚斯的思维才终于和与拉森船长交谈的时候搭上线。焦躁、担忧以及恼怒在他心中完全铺开。独少了惊讶，他暂时将此归功于本国人从不大惊小怪的性格特点。

  是的，汉斯怎么样了？他们对他怎么样了？他疾步登上甲板，看见弟弟颓丧地坐在简陋的船舱里，便一把拉开了铁栅门。他和自己一样的金红色头发被投上了阴影，橄榄绿的眼睛也失去了应有的自信光芒。

  “你好，马蒂。”汉斯向来人扯出一个笑容，声音干涩，轻如呢喃。

  他看不下去，他不知道什么样的事能让比自己坚强得多的汉斯如此沮丧，如此狼狈不堪。

  “站起来，汉斯，我们回家。”那是属于南部群岛本国的语言，听上去低沉而有力。

  “马蒂，我没有家了，我……”

  “笨蛋！”他忍不住斥责道，“别说这种懦弱的话！为了你的尊严，为了你身体里流淌的血液，至少也为了柠檬。”为了我。他想却不敢说。

  “起来，汉斯，我不允许我的弟弟被困难击败，更不允许外人瞧不起他。”他向汉斯伸出手，“拜托，别让高卢家禽在你头上撒野，你可是韦斯特高家的狮子。”

  汉斯却冷漠而快速地推开马蒂亚斯的手，“我不需要你的同情。”干燥的嘴唇微微颤抖，而他仿若闪烁着的眼睛在出卖他真实的内心。

  “很好，既然这样──卫兵，把他带下去。”

  两个士兵一左一右地架起汉斯，他趔趄一步，由于不适应船舱外的阳光而眯起了眼，抬头扯出一个只有马蒂亚斯能看见的微笑，便垂下头，将视线投向自己脚尖前的一小块空间，在两旁士兵某种意义的护送下走下栈桥。马蒂亚斯看着弟弟远去的背影，知道刚才那句话是完完全全的谎言，但又真实到让人窒息。他默不作声地感受着他们内心仿似突如其来的距离。

  暮夏的海风吹起，在高卢人的获月里，他，他们，却什么都没能收获。

 

  十一亲王沉默地在不宽的走廊里踱着步子。枣木制成的装饰架上放置着来自远东的官窑瓷器，他却无法说服自己专心欣赏这媲美鲜花的器物。

  走廊的一端通向国王的接待室，会见结束后，国王会从那里离开，使者则将从正门退出。而此刻，他的长兄，国王克里斯钦，在第一亲王腓特烈的随同下，正在会见那为他们带来不幸消息的法国使臣。

  他表现得或许像迫切地希望国王知晓，事实的确如此，他需要他的陛下在使臣的话传变味前知道，他需要在弗朗索瓦对第二个人说起这件事前把他送到国王面前。艾莎女王为什么会派一个法国人来掺和他们两国的事？法兰西可能借此和阿伦戴尔结盟来钻空子，而南部群岛承受不起这一后果──正如他可怜的弟弟承受不起国王听信谬论的后果。纵然不完全信任，马蒂亚斯现在唯有祈祷接待室内异国臣子的措词足够客观，以及汉斯的行为不至于使克里斯钦大发雷霆。

  另一方面，他不可遏止地追问一切发生的缘由。汉斯从来不是鲁莽的人，他很清楚这种行为的巨大风险以及微乎其微的成功率，他这么做一定有他值得原谅的原因，这样就给他减轻刑罚制造了可能。但是，马蒂亚斯忍不住想，他真的真的垂涎那个王位？他心里到底有多渴望那样一个位置？

  那样一个远离他们的位置？

  “陛下。”恰巧看见国王离开接待室的十一亲王挺直了上身，他感觉身体有些僵硬，由于紧张而非常不自然。手第一次不知道该往哪放，紧张远远超过当年面对宫廷教师的时候。

  克里斯钦点点头，“情况我已经了解了，我需要你帮我聚集他们开会，必须商量出一个处理方法。”

  “当然。”他向比自己高的君王躬身，得到允许后转身离开。

  “马特，”身后传来长兄骤然显得苍老的声音，“汉斯现在在哪？”

  “他被关在一个单人牢室里，需要我把他送进地牢里吗？”他痛恨自己的回答是如此冷漠，他痛恨自己对长兄过分敬畏而不敢为弟弟说出任何维护的话。

  “不，不，这样就可以了。他为自己辩护过什么吗？”

  “没有，陛下。他什么都没说。”他本打算用“拒绝”这个词。

  “是吗？”戴着华贵冠冕的男人似乎欲言又止。

  “您要去看看他吗？”

  “也许在会议之后。”他说得却没有一丝犹豫，让人怀疑这究竟是肯定亦或否定，“这个会议除了威廉以外，所有人必须到场。”──四哥威廉还在由普鲁士回国的路上，预计今晚才能回来，想必是赶不上会议了。

  “是，陛下。”马蒂亚斯行礼，旋即退出走道。

 

  座钟表盘上的长针指向罗马数字VI。上午十时半。会议定在十一点开始。马蒂亚斯拉开遮住朝阳落地窗台的厚重帘幕，空气中的细微浮尘一时之间暴露在灿烂阳光中，四下逃散却无匿身之处。窗外大理石阳台更是白得耀眼。

  “马特，麻烦你下次在我面前开窗帘之前说一声。”尤利安眯着眼抬头片刻，又低下头，百无聊赖地摆弄自己干净的手指。

  “好的，抱歉。”

  尤利安点点头，算是默许，“听说新任女王能凭空变出冰雪，”他剪断了一根恼人的倒刺，“汉斯没直奔她而去，想必是个非常，冷淡的女人。”

  “冷淡到冰封了自己的国家？哈，你都听说了什么？”半开玩笑的问句，谁都知道第八位亲王尤利安不关心朝政，又总是第一时间知晓坊间最新的流言。

  “船员说人们都不怎么相信官方那套说词，甚至有些阿伦戴尔人都将信将疑，”他小心地锉起了指甲，“他们说，所有人都目睹了公主和汉斯之间的恩爱，以及汉斯的忠诚。女王的魔法被人发现，逃往北山，给阿伦戴尔降下了毁灭的暴风雪，公主出发寻找女王，亲口指定留下他控制局面。他拯救民众于水深火热之中。

  “‘他开放城堡，分发衣物，’他们说，‘如果不这样，会有更多人因寒冷或是为争夺取暖的东西受伤甚至死亡，如果汉斯不在，威瑟顿公爵会借机将阿伦戴尔榨干’。

  “在人们口中公爵是不折不扣的小人，他在汉斯分发衣物的时候置疑他，甚至诬陷公主：‘她可能和一个女巫密谋要害死我们所有人！’”

  这太愚蠢了，马蒂想，威瑟顿公爵对来自南部群岛的亲王说着阿伦戴尔的坏话，那他可什么好处都别指望捞到，更不提汉斯也算有求于阿伦戴尔。

  “他们正在争论，突然公主的马冲进人群，汉斯让惊惶的马镇静下来，即刻毫不犹豫地带着一队人冒险寻找公主。他们发现了公主之前的踪迹，很遗憾地没有找到本人，却发现了女王。

  “参加搜寻的士兵表示亲眼看见了山顶完全用冰建造的城堡，在夕阳的余晖下闪着金橙色的光辉，甚至比自然的创造更加伟大。

  “那是致命的美丽。雪地中突然立起一个巨大的雪怪，至少有两三层楼那么高，身上满是尖锐的冰锥。‘想想看，雪构成的生物！’箭矢只能激怒它，根本构不成伤害。而汉斯冲上前，用剑砍断了雪怪的腿，雪怪掉下山崖，差点也把他拖下去。他带着士兵冲进城堡，阻止了女王和公爵的两个手下相互残杀。

  “他们把女王带回了王宫。就在汉斯准备说服大使们再次外出寻找公主的时候，她回来了，头发变成了雪一样的白色。她急着要汉斯吻她。总之人们都离开房间去了会议室，只留下一对小情侣。”

  “听说就是那个时候他说出了他的，我说不好，篡位阴谋？”这些词用得让马蒂亚斯自己都感到万分惶恐。

  “没错，无论如何，会议室的人们相信他因公主已逝的悲痛，相信了他的说法，并且他们都同意了处决女王。而且除了使臣，几乎没有人看见他把剑锋对准女王。

  “简而言之，汉斯在民众心里的形象更多还是英雄。”

  英雄和篡位者，两种截然不通的形象，却有完全相同的故事经过。要从结果去推测批判一个人再简单不过了，但是，不管再怎么加上感情色彩，客观事实终究是不会改变的。并且现在看来，汉斯要么是替罪羔羊，要么就是错在一念之差。无论如何，这些证据可以为他减轻罪行。本来还对把法国人送到国王面前而紧张的马蒂亚斯放松了些，他相信这种情况下，克里斯钦会倾向于自己的手足与臣民，不利的言论还不足以致命。

  “别问我的看法，你知道的……”

  “你的脑子装不得和政治有关的东西，我明白。”

  “对极了。”尤利安抬头冲马蒂亚斯微笑，那微笑极具感染力。他继承了他们母亲的蓝色眼睛，可能是所有人中最好看最兜人喜欢的一个，而且看上去年轻得很，甚至完全看不出他已经三十出头。

  “我告诉过你，克劳斯，我们不可能迟到的……”双胞胎中先出生的克劳德冒失地冲进了会议室，“噢，抱歉。”他对着房内已是见怪不怪的两人嘟囔一句便和克劳斯在会议圆桌旁挑了两个座位，又低声谈起了两个人的话题。

  “你们就不能有点身为贵族的自觉性注意点自身形象吗？都是三十的人了。”尤利安以提前一年出生的优势表达了他对双胞胎小小的不满。

  “反正朝廷都被大哥他们塞满了，跟我们没多大关系。”

  “而且尤利安你也没什么好抱怨我们的吧。”克劳德顺着弟弟的话嘟囔道。

  尤利安只好笑着翻翻眼睛，想对双胞胎讲道理几乎是不可能的。

  听着三个人的对话，马蒂亚斯看了一眼座钟，五十五分，他在等一个人的出现，而第六亲王在叩门之后进入了会议室。

  “啊，约瑟夫哥哥。”

  是永远都会比约定时间早五分钟到约定地点的约瑟夫。他对问候自己的马蒂笑了笑，随即向房间里的诸位点头致意，也坐了下来。

  老实说，马蒂亚斯本意和约瑟夫寒暄几句，但面对沉默寡言又一心专注于科学的第六亲王，这似乎非常困难，又能有多大意义呢？他在内心小小地挣扎了一会儿，最终还是由于错过了最好的机会而泄了气。至少打了招呼，能就他的挫败感予以一丝安慰。显而易见地，他要给会议营造一种良好的气氛──纵然并不存在且很难存在，给所有人之间冷淡的手足之情升升温。不久之后，马蒂亚斯还会意识到这件事的重要性不仅仅在于挽救汉斯而已。

  人逐渐到齐，窃窃的私语声也逐渐消失。每个人专注于自己手上的某件事，或敲打桌面，或研究扶手上的木纹，或多余地校准怀表，双胞胎做着只有他们明白的小动作。终于，最安静的时刻来临，国王到了。

  腓特烈作了些足够简略的说明，可以说是平淡地带过了整个故事，省去了许多细节却不缺少太多情节，相对马蒂亚斯已经听过的两个版本而言，既没有偏向英雄也不强调篡位者。

  “阿伦戴尔的艾莎女王把汉斯遣送回来，要求由我们定夺，之后给他们一个公允的答复。”克里斯钦对此次会议的目的作了概括。

  片刻的沉默过后，讨论的声音像将要沸腾的水一样响了起来。马蒂亚斯没有作声，他的话本来就没多少分量，现在的环境下更不会被谁听进去。汉斯的情况比他更糟。甚至包括马蒂亚斯在内，他们从来都没有想过要去给汉斯什么展示自己的机会，哪怕一次都没有。马蒂亚斯不是不知道这一点，他在逃避，因为他自己也无能为力，只有逃避，减轻自己良心上的痛苦。这样的家庭里这样的位子上，最好的生存方式就是逃避。

  他望了一眼对面的约瑟夫，约瑟夫正盯着桌面，手指偶尔在桌上画出些几何图形。他倒不是指望他能扭转局面之类的，在所有的兄长里，他最熟悉的是约瑟夫，某种程度上有些依赖，这样能安下心来，仅此而已。

  他听着杂乱的对话，并不认真，只是捕捉一些片断。他惯于如此观察。

  “公允？女王会觉得什么是公允呢？”

  “她自己给出的判决才最公允吧。又把拖油瓶扔回给我们，真是烦人。”

  “果然是拖油瓶，当初不是他去不就不会有这桩事么。”

  那你们呢？你们倒是可以全身而退，但是你们又会有他这样的贡献吗？

  “还是讨论‘公允’的处理方案吧。”

  “我觉得，最公允的处理就是按照法律处理。”

  马蒂亚斯怔住了，这是他最害怕最不愿意最不相信会听见的意见。不。别说。

  “篡位者，依叛国罪论……”

  不要再说下去了。

  “当处死刑。”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我终于想起在ao3上面更新了/facepalm 顺便督促自己更第三章orz

是第七亲王米科尔的声音。他们不约而同地停止了讨论，看来不止是马蒂亚斯听见了他的言论。

“按法律处理，对吗，米科尔？”

“是的，陛下。”他好像毫不介意自己的一语惊人以及他语言的后果。他给人的感觉是他打算踩死一只蚂蚁而不是在提议处死一个血亲。“我想这是最公正的处理方式。”他向国王微微侧头致意。

没人作声，沉默与紧张的气氛占领了这个房间，而这使马蒂亚斯感到恼火。他几乎能看到故作严肃的米科尔眼中的笑意，道貌岸然的家伙，凭什么做出这样的决断，还打算刻意修饰来影响别人的判断。更使马蒂亚斯无法容忍的，是沉默如瘟疫般扩散。克里斯钦在米科尔说完后就一直盯着桌面的中心。往常地，在他们中有人明确地提出观点后，会再出现一次讨论，赞同或反对的声音不断冒出来。现在他们却都做出了默认的姿态。

米科尔的话是一把刀，一把会要了汉斯命的刀，他们都想用这把刀，但他们都不愿意第一个伸手。

“这就是你们共同的意见？”国王扫视一周。一片肃静。

马蒂亚斯忽然站了起来。手掌接触桌面发出了声音。椅子在地面移动发出了声音。他说话发出了声音。“我反对。”

所有人一齐看向他。

他不能再指望任何人代替他表态了，没有时间和机会让他去等待什么奇迹了，他知道这一次自己必须站出来，必须承担一次作为兄长的责任。不，现在不是该思考这些问题的时候。“我们不能处决汉斯。”

从对方的角度思考，用对方言论中的漏洞驳倒对方。他想着威廉说过的话，“女王让我们处理，既是在国际上留我们一个面子，也是在观察试探我们。

“阿伦戴尔显然不愿意失去南部群岛这个盟友，那我们更应该用行动告诉对方他们甚至都不该怀疑自己的盟友，不能给他们说三道四的理由。公平之意即在于此。”稳住，语句要有力量，语气要平和，“我们当然要把汉斯的行为与我们的本意划上绝对清晰的界线，但是，我们就为了讨好另一个国家而自相残杀吗？此外，处决他真的是必要的选择吗？

“汉斯不是只企图篡位，他也帮助了阿伦戴尔度过难关，这难道不足以抵去一部分罪责吗？如果我们只是匆忙以叛国治罪了事，其他国家会由此质疑我们的外交水平以及处理事务的能力，人民也会因此不信任我们，认为我们暴虐：连王室成员都不能保全，又怎么有能力保全人民？尤其是现在民间传言与官方不完全一致时，很可能成为冲突或者更甚，革命的祸根。我们不能处决他，这是有害无利而不现实的，并且女王公主也安好，实不应判处他死刑。”有人在轻轻点着头表示认同。

说完，马蒂亚斯又顿了顿，深深地吸了一口气，“他是我们的家人，是我们的兄弟。我们不能……”

“杀人凶手。”米科尔的声音突然打断，冷笑出声。

刚才还有些缓和的气氛霎时又紧张起来，连空气都停止了流动。

“那跟这完全是两码事！”马蒂亚斯脸上骤然充血，恼怒地瞪着一脸轻蔑的米科尔。这件事，这件事他终究躲不过。

“那就请大演讲家说说看，是谁害死了我们的母后？那个恶魔之子？”双臂交叉在胸前，“现在又是谁把南部群岛推到了风口浪尖？怎么不说这些呢？难道要把罪责推给这里的每个人吗？！”

恶魔之子，杀人凶手，没有一个字是在说他，但每一个字都在刺激他。

“那你呢，米科尔，你以为自己高尚得了许多？是谁把他逼上这条路的？责任人人有份，你反倒觉得自己很有优越感？”

“我不过是在陈述他罪行的事实。”

“你没有资格这样说他，你这浑蛋！”

他从来没有这么愤怒过。都是他的错，都是他的错，他从来没有在他们欺侮汉斯时支持过他哪怕一次。结局本来可以是另一个样子的。他鄙视自己的懦弱，鄙视自己的无能。他怨恨自己，更怨恨面前这个和自己容貌相似的人。这可恨的施暴者！

米科尔也一下站了起来。如果不是隔了张桌子，马蒂亚斯会扑上去和他干一架的。

“够了。”

克里斯钦按着左侧的太阳穴，冰冷的语言命令所有人安静下来。

“我听得够多了，现在散会。马蒂亚斯，立刻到我书房来。”

然后他离开座位，在其他人的起身致意下，转头离开了房间。

 

汉斯侧身靠着牢室的墙，头抵在铁窗上，他感觉自己的大脑已经停止了运行，连金属的冰冷都感受不到，又或许是他的体温已经低到了相同的温度。

他以为自己心中会充满悔恨或不甘，但他实实在在没有任何想法，至于对那未知的判决，更是不存在预料中的恐惧。

他失去了思考的能力，成为了没有魂魄的躯壳，灵魂早就被锁进某个牢不可破的匣子中扔到海底任由其腐烂了。不，不如干脆点直接说他已经是个必死之人了。他被送了回来，回来就只能面对无尽的罪恶带来的后果，也根本不存在什么赎罪的机会，被永远打上邪恶的篡位者的烙印。或许他可以逃走，从头再来过，但他眼下并没有策划点什么的精力了。

他倒有点希望他们能发发善心，给自己一个痛快的处置。自己本来就是多余的那一个，不应该存在的那一个，却一直屈辱地苟活着。他几乎到了崩溃的边缘，现在只不过是暴风雨前的平静罢了。失败早就在他自己的潜意识里判了他死刑。

开锁的声音传来，打开的门后站着一个红发的女孩。看见汉斯，女孩微笑起来。整个王国的明珠、国王的独生女蕾内公主这几日头一遭抛开所有礼节，她急切地跑到他的身前，汉斯刚刚忧郁的脸色这才有所好转，他半蹲下身搂了搂女孩。“想死你了。”

“走了几天而已，无事献殷勤，说吧，又想让我做什么？”了解蕾内的小技俩，他开玩笑地说。

“才没有，我绝对真心，”她不满地抱怨一句，“你不知道，你不在的时候连个陪我下棋的人都没有，无聊透了。

“不过，看你现在的样子，我不管是赢了还是输了都不怎么好看啊。”她端来一个盘子，“从厨娘那里拿的，阿伦戴尔的三明治毕竟还是没有这边的好吃吧？”

“我想是的，”他笑了，阴霾逐渐消散，“看来我欠你一个人情。”

女孩不在意形象地靠在椅背上，咬了一口三明治，“不急，有机会还的。”

 

克里斯钦将手臂支在单人沙发的扶手上，“马特，你刚才的言行非常鲁莽。那不是你应该做的事。”

“但是，陛下，那样才是真正正确的。”

“不，马特，不在其位，不谋其政。如果是我提出反对意见，那么一切都很好，因为我是国王，我手中的决定权比他们大得多，不管他们是否自愿，这是他们认同的，而且这也是我的责任。但换成你，在他们眼里就是一种挑战。”他叹了一口气，“而且正确的决定并不一定是真理或者正义，而是恰当的决定，最有益的决定。”

“我明白了，陛下，很抱歉。”

“你回去吧，等威廉回来我会派他再去一趟阿伦戴尔的。自己小心。”

“是，陛下。”

马蒂亚斯离开书房，轻轻带上了房门。克里斯钦盯着房间里的银狮自言自语道，“你是对的，我们的家族正在崩溃，而我也无法阻止它了。”

 

米科尔郁闷地往城堡西翼走去，午饭前被马蒂亚斯顶撞一番还没能发作让他感到恼火，踩在地板上的脚步不自觉地带着怨气。好像他真的有多高尚一样，非要出头来当堂吉诃德。不过早些时候三哥亨里克提到过改良的台球，他倒正乐意去换换心情。推开房门的时候亨里克正在往球杆前端擦上某些东西。劳里茨本来看着墙上的油画，听到开门声便转过头。他的六哥和约瑟夫一样沉默寡言，甚至有过之而无不及，两人点点头，算是打过招呼。

“啊，米科尔，”亨里克倒是热情得很，“我刚和劳里茨说你早该来了。”

“弗蕾娅找我有事，耽搁住了。”

“如果我是你，我就会多花点时间陪陪她。”

米科尔提提嘴角，回避了这个问题，他用余光偷瞄亨里克，对方并没有意识到说错了话的表现。他岔开话题，“你刚才在抹什么？”

“巧克粉，增大杆和球的摩擦，”亨里克把方块递给他，“怎么样，是劳里茨和我给你演示一局还是你直接实战？”

“米科尔有基础。”劳里茨惜字如金地开了口。

“行，那我开球。”亨里克一杆下去，12号球滚进了底洞，“12号，那么我打花球。把自己的球打完再打黑八，谁先打进黑八谁就赢。打进对方的球算作犯规。母球进了洞也算犯规。”现在该他连击，角度不是很好，亨里克让母球随意地撞了自己的一只球，轮到米科尔击球。

“要是先打进黑八呢？”他伏身调整角度，抽拉球杆瞄准。

“直接判负，游戏结束。”

两只球撞在一起。

象牙制品相互碰撞发出的声音异常悦耳。

白马将黑车撞倒赶出了棋盘，不过交战双方的情绪都没有受此影响。“我可能要去维也纳学习一段时间，爸爸正在着手安排。”

汉斯闻言抬了抬眉毛，不知道是在考虑如何反击还是王储到外国进修的事，“你也想去吗？”

“我想是的，这有助于我们和奥匈帝国建立更好更紧密的关系，而且对我个人来说也是一个非常好的学习机会。”她的语气严肃起来，手指无意识地把裙摆揉成一团。

汉斯几乎要嫉妒蕾内了，她作为王储，理所当然地享受一切优待，哪怕一点微不足道的表现也能赢得所有人的赞美，而她的确优秀，这么年轻漂亮并且聪明。虽然看得出来她不是完全愿意去维也纳，但是谁能怪她呢？她不过是个才十三岁的小女孩，已经学会了把国家的利益置于个人意愿之前，汉斯只能发自内心地钦佩她。

蕾内会成为一个好女王的，他在心里想，没有说出口，他不想过早地下定论，更不想让她因此自满。“当然了，殿下。”他只是这么说，眼中带着赞赏。

又一盘棋结束，蕾内要回去上课便离开了，直到道别的时候她也表现得好像汉斯只是刚刚出行回来而不是被遣送回国的罪犯，他不知道她听说了多少，而他仍旧感激她。

也许是因为心情有所好转，汉斯想开了一点，他决定假装什么事也没发生过，不再去考虑，不再去算计。事已至此，他还有什么好打算的？你尽力了，他这样安慰自己，准备从书架上挑一本书来占据自己无所事事的时间，但是一个词滑过他的头脑，使他手上的动作停顿下来。

死亡。

他整个人都几乎因此颤动。死能有多难？落下的铡刀，打开的活板门，射出的子弹，几秒钟，几分钟，意识被剥离躯体不再回归，一切就结束了。太轻松简单了，不过只是想象就让他内心深处感到冷意，真正考虑的时候这个词的分量是如此之重。在一个人心灰意冷时想象死亡是解脱的，而当他回到常态冷静下来的时候，他又会本能地远离死亡，尤其是汉斯这样打心底不甘于命运的人。他肯定自己碰上的是老哈姆雷特那值得思考的问题。

南部群岛的传统是castrum doloris，痛苦之床，显赫的人物去世后在火化前将由银狮镇守棺木。他虽不确定自己是否最向往这样的方式，但他绝不想现在毫无尊严地死去，没有了银狮的镇守，一块白布裹住他丑陋的尸体，然后丢到六尺深坑里，无名无姓地了结一生。那他为什么要活着？母亲又为什么为了将这个没有意义的孩子带到人世上来而付出自己的生命？他不想死，他还不能死。他意识到他必须继续算计，他只能靠此活命。

他要离开这里，离开这座城堡，必要的话他会离开这个国家，像他曾经计划的那样。

从铁窗是不可能出去的，即使真的出去了，从塔顶六十尺的高度跳下去，他的最终结局也只能是在礁石上被拍得粉身碎骨。他转而考虑牢室门，唯一可行的出路，他需要挟持一个人质来应付门外的两个卫兵。食物都是由仆人送到牢室外再经卫兵端进来的，他只能对来访的其他人下手，但是有谁会愿意来看他？要是约尔根的工作量因为自己加大了他倒是会找他发泄一通，不过如果是这样，自己就会反过来成为被勒脖子的那个。蕾内？他根本不把她放在考虑对象之内，他不能这样对她，她不应该为了一个罪犯的逃脱付出这些。

但要是他可以呢？或者说他为什么不可以？亲缘关系并不能对他有所阻拦──拜他的兄长们多年的行为所赐，他对除了只存在于幻想中的母爱以外的亲情都感到淡漠了。某种意义上讲，她也是他的竞争对手，是将他的命运板上钉钉的人，他还愿意和她有所交流的理由只是她很聪明并且不讨人嫌而已。

开锁的声音突然响起，汉斯不由得绷紧了身体，全身的神经都高度紧张了起来，门后等待他的也许是机会也许是一顿痛揍，可惜能为他所用的只有一把小小的黄油刀。他飞快地把刀利用袖口掩藏起来。

门用了很久才打开，是马蒂亚斯。

汉斯的手一松，小刀差点掉在地上，所幸他又及时握住了。为什么非得是他。真到了下手的时候，他狠不下心，他可以狠下心暗地里恨他嫉妒他，但是摆到台面上来蹂躏马蒂的善意，他是无论如何做不到的，否则在码头他也不会那样制止对方了。

积极的马蒂，率真的马蒂，受最多人喜欢的马蒂，相信一切会更好的马蒂，他应该更符合他的排位，和双胞胎、尤利安一样活在自己的小世界里而不是插手外面的斗争。一个人只有一颗心，是不够分成十二份的。

马蒂亚斯就一直站在门边，汉斯似乎完全忘却了礼数，他也像一时失语一样手足无措地站在那里。大概是该怪早些时候令人失望的交流让他们此时都有些尴尬。

“不坐会吗？爬上来一趟可不容易。”

马蒂亚斯在汉斯对面的一张单人沙发上坐下。汉斯还没被定罪，因此除开铁窗和厚木门外的卫兵，这个单人牢室更像一个小书房。汉斯也坐了下来，趁对方不注意做了个小动作，黄油刀被放回原处。马蒂亚斯半晌开了口，“我们……他们开了会，讨论如何处理这件事。”

“那我该抱有什么样的打算和期待？”他不想太急迫地追问结果，表面上和内心里都是，高涨的情绪总是会让一个人无意中出卖自己。他逃离的企图最好没人知道。

“我不敢说。争论很激烈，但克里斯钦始终没有表态。”他也不想流露出焦虑说出实情而使汉斯担忧。韦斯特高们对掩饰个人感情的热衷的确一脉相承。他们不会把内心剖开放在对方面前，他们都能够理解，韦斯特高是以刺为鬃毛的狮子，为了不让双方鲜血淋漓，他们不能依偎取暖。

“阿伦戴尔真的很美，你可以站在山顶远眺，还有壮丽的峡湾，和我们的运河完全不一样，”汉斯知道尽管对方没有提起，还是对自己的见闻十分好奇，便开了这个话题，但同时也感到一种倾诉的欲望，就像他在阿伦戴尔想要抓住那里一切美好据为己有并对其加以呵护的欲望一样，“她的土地和人民都是，有机会你一定要去看看，马蒂。

“她们那么幸运，拥有一个美丽的国家，拥有彼此，却不自知。”纵使这样，最终收获美好结局的还是她们，他忍着没有说出口。汉斯想起了峡湾上的那一幕，崩溃在厚厚冰层上的女人，肆虐的暴雪在她失去妹妹的悲痛中骤然停下，不再有风，雪花失去重力一般停在空中。她那么害怕的力量，随着她一呼一吸而变得更强大的力量，瞬间陷入了死寂。他还能感受到那时心里的震撼，像他，尤其是他，会把艾莎之前表现出的所有对安娜的关心当作一种作秀，实在是再简单不过，但他在那一刻明确地知道她爱自己的妹妹胜过一切。能毁灭一个国家的力量轻而易举地败在了感情下。对汉斯来说，这是只存在幻想中的，他正是被个人情感拖住了脚步，震撼带来的片刻迟疑夺去了唯一的机会。“她们拥有所有人都会羡嫉的东西。”是他没有的东西。面对濒死的安娜的时候，除开她对爱情那天真到愚蠢的想法，她对姐姐的深爱也激起了多年来潜伏在他骨髓里破坏与施暴的欲望，他最终以错误的方式反抗自己人生的不公。

“我做了很可怕的事，马蒂，我不是指判处女王死刑，如果重来一次，我还是会那样做。我伤害了她们。”他向暴力屈服了，成了他自己最憎恨最不齿的那一类人。但现在他对着马蒂亚斯忏悔，给了他一丝原谅自己的可能。

“不，这不是你的错，是我……”

“别苛求自己，你是我现在还能反省这些的原因。”汉斯只有强行打断他。善良如马蒂亚斯，或许永远都不能理解，黑暗中的光亮使人感激，但是人要离开黑暗，当然也就不可避免要离开那一束光。光在黑暗中，便以为自己也是黑暗。“不要自责，我的哥哥。”

马蒂亚斯就像一个跌落悬崖的人，在空中挣扎着与自己的绝望斗争，然后被名为温情的树枝稳稳地接住。他不敢作声甚至不敢喘气，只怕树枝承受不住而断开。沉默安抚了他，他抬头，看见汉斯露出一个弧度不大却足够真诚的微笑。

于是他也报以同样的微笑。


End file.
